


Sex in an Elevator is Wrong on So Many Levels

by StrongFemaleCharacters



Series: Tumblr AU's Multifandom [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Mild Smut, No actual sex, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, mandy is amazing, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongFemaleCharacters/pseuds/StrongFemaleCharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding, I assumed you didn't speak English and I've been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck" Tumblr AU prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in an Elevator is Wrong on So Many Levels

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In this story, Mickey and Mandy are NOT siblings. As much as I love them, I think this just makes the story flow better if Mandy's just a friend of both of them. 
> 
> "Hey Mickey" came onto Pandora when I was writing this and I just went "...yes!"
> 
> Tumblr "source" for the prompt is Theapplepielifestyle

* * *

 

 

It had started out simple enough. Ian was going down to meet Mandy and her new boyfriend at the coffee shop down the street. She had constantly reassured him that this guy was different. That he was nothing like Kenyatta, which, thank God. The day she had finally got her brothers to beat the shit out of him, Ian had taken her out and they'd gotten completely smashed at three different bars. Ian smiled, remembering that night. He stepped into the elevator and presses the Lobby button. He pulled out his phone and texted Mandy. 

 

_'Omw'_

 

_'well hurry, Mr. I-live-on-the-twelfth-floor'_

 

_'Hey, it's the cheapest one! don't hate'. I'm in the elevator now'_

 

_'oh my god hurry tf up'_

 

_'woah, mandy milkcovich is abbreviating the word 'fuck'. who are you & where is my friend?'_

 

_'shut up and hurry asshole'_

 

Ian chuckled, putting his phone into his pocket as the elevator dinged open on the third floor. He suppressed a sigh as a shorter, dark-haired guy stepped into the floor and pressed the lobby button as well. He turned around and nodded to Ian. The red-headed man was taken back a little as he was met with light blue eyes and pink full lips. He recovered and smiled teasingly. "Hi."

 

Nothing.

 

Ian frowned. That...was unusual. Even if the guy wasn't gay, there was still common courtesy. He opened his mouth, affronted, to call him a little louder when the other man's phone rang and he pulled it out.

 

"Zdravstvuyte? Tak, ya na moyemu shlyakhu."

 

The door opened and he stepped out, leaving Ian slightly more understanding. "Maybe he just doesn't speak English." 

 

* * *

 

 

Ian arrived late at the restaurant and saw his friend sitting facing him with a guy across from her. She spotted Ian and hopped up to run over to him. "Hey!" Her voice was nervous and high. He chuckled. 

 

"Calm down, everything is gonna go fine. I'm sure I'll like the guy. Your taste in men has...improved." She hit his arm. 

 

"Asswipe."

 

He laughed, "Okay, let's meet him."He looked up as the guy rose and turned and Ian gaped.  _"Lip?"_

 

His brother looked just as shocked. "Ian?" 

 

Several minutes later, the three of them sat in the booth together. Ian was still shocked. "But...how?"

 

"We ran into each other when I was leaving your apartment and he was coming. We got to talking, like a real conversation for the first time and..." she looked shy. "I dunno, we started hanging out. And then we had sex all over his apartment and now we're in a relationship!" 

 

"Oh god! Mandy! Jesus."

 

* * *

 

 

Lip eventually left and headed back to his place. Ian and Mandy went back towards Ian's place for the rest of the night. As they walked back, Ian mentioned the guy in the elevator. Mandy listened and seemed pretty interested in what he had said. Ian did his best to remember what he said. Mandy frowned. "Sounds kinda Ukranian. I wonder--" she stopped abruptly and make a little noise. "So he was hot?" 

 

Ian smirked. "Oh yeah. Maybe I'll see him again," he mused. "Hey, come with me! You can...I dunno, translate or something." 

 

Mandy shook her head. "I know the general sound of Ukranian and how to say 'Hello.' That's it. I still want to see him though." 

 

Ian shrugged. "Yeah, and since he can't understand us, we can be extremely crass and basic and comment on his...appearance."

 

Mandy sighed. "You're disgusting, Gallagher." She linked her arm through his. "It's why we're friends." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks, whenever Ian and Mandy would bump into the dark-haired man, "accidentally" or otherwise, in the elevator, Ian would comment on his...appearance, usually longing comments or occasionally crasser things to get a disgusted reaction out of Mandy. The guy didn't really pay them much attention, kept his back to them and hadn't spoken since that first conversation, but Ian was convinced that he didn't speak English since some of the comments he made had been very out there. It wasn't that he was being objectifying or meant it disrespectfully, he just took the language barrier as an opportunity to express his admiration of someone to their person when he normally wouldn't have a chance, seeing as how this guy was probably straight as an arrow or at the very least, deep in the closet, based off the tattoos on his knuckles and a scowl he often assumed when he saw Ian and Mandy in the elevator together, waiting for him. He had a cute scowl though, so whenever he did that, Ian would talk about how adorable he found him and Mandy would snicker the entire time. When he asked why, she said that he was a sappy idiot. 

 

* * *

 

 

As the weeks passed, Ian grew more and more curious about the guy. He finally decided one day to try and instigate a conversation with the guy, see if maybe there could be a way for them to communicate. Even if they didn't speak the same language, the other man had to know someone who spoke both languages, right? And he could learn some words and lines in Ukranian to break the ice and get the communication started. 

 

With this in mind, he left his apartment where he had been laying in his bed after work, thinking about the whole situation. Heading down the hallway, he pressed the button for the elevator and headed down to see Mandy and find out if she knew anyone who could teach him some phrases in Ukranian. 

 

When he got to his friend's place and let himself in, he found Lip on the couch, half asleep. He and Mandy had been getting into a more and more serious relationship over the past few weeks and Ian found himself very happy with it. They were good for each other. Yeah, his brother could be an ass sometimes, but Mandy could shut him right down, or back him up when he needed it and they made a good team. He smiled at his older brother and then shook him awake gently. The curly-headed boy jerked awake. "I wasn't asleep!"

 

Ian chuckled. "Relax, it's me. Mandy out?" 

 

Lip nodded. "Yeah, she went to help her brothers and one of their friends work out a car trade deal peacefully. Get some spare parts for their junkyard."

 

Ian nodded. Over the past few years, the Milkcovich family had become...well, not respectable, but legitimate. They ran a car junkyard, where they scrapped cars and sold tires and parts, a legal chop shop. It turned out Terry had been holding back some serious entrepreneurs in his family with just drug dealing and now, with his death, the kids had blossomed. Ian smiled again and plopped down. "I'll wait then. Why didn't you go?"

 

Lip scoffed. "I'm not "part of the comp'ny," he said, making air quotes. Ian frowned. "You said they took a friend though. Who?"

 

"Oh, I don't know. A partner of theirs, apparently.  Southside like us, but handles the finances and stuff, so we don't really see him in the yard."

 

Ian leaned back. "What, some pansy-ass nerd, working for the Milkovich's?"

 

Lip shook his head. "Nah, man. Tough, scary-looking,you know, classic thug. Pretty smart though." He looked at his brother appraisingly. "Kinda your type-well, when you're not into old dudes." Ian hit him with a pillow from the couch. "Maybe. But right now my heart belongs to another."He put his hand to his chest and sighed dramatically until Lip returned the pillow favor with a punch. "Ow!"

 

Lip snickered. "Who, Elevator Dude?"

 

Ian nodded. "That's why I'm here, actually." He outlined his plan to Lip, making the older boy laugh. "You're an idiot."

 

Ian gasped in mock pain. "Don't mock me!" As he started to sit up from the floor from where he'd sprawled to regale Lip, he heard keys in the door and the Milkcovich family came in, celebrating. Lip jumped up. "You got it?" Mandy jumped in his arms. "Yes! Fuck, yes! We got it all." She squiggled down and did a victory dance. " _The Millcovich's are in legit business bitch!"_ _  
_

 

Iggy let out a whoop. "Yeah! It's all thanks to Mickey, too." He put his arm around a smaller guy that Ian couldn't see through the legs, who laughed and agreed with an enthusiastic "Fuck yeah! You all owe me. Big time."

 

The red-head sighed forlornly. "All alone..."

 

Mandy jumped, startled.  _"Ian?_ What are you doing here?"

 

"Nice to see you too, bestie." He clambered to his feet, affronted. "I came over to see if..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the dark-haired man standing next to Iggy. His eyes widened almost comically. "What the  _FUCK?!"_

 

It was the man from the elevator. The guy that supposedly didn't speak a lick of English and who Mandy had never once even mentioned she knew, much less  _worked_ with him. The two of them faced off and the other man- _Mickey_ -cleared his throat. "Hey..."

 

Ian made a noise of... he didn't know, horror, embarrassment, insulted shock.   _"Hey?_ What the HELL is going on?" He turned to his friend. "Mandy?" 

 

The girl looked a little worried and abashed. "Um...so I might have a  _bit_ of explaining to do." The red head pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, crossing his leg and raising his eyebrows. "Well?" 

 

Mandy whimpered. "I can't focus when you're all...power top." She gestured to him wildly and Lip groaned. "Oh, gross Mandy!" Mickey smirked behind them and Ian looked away resolutely from him. Mandy ran her hand through her head and sat down, the others following her lead. The two Milkovich brothers looked intrigued, and Lip both weirded out and confused. Mickey seemed both ashamed and cocky, which Ian was trying very hard to ignore. He shifted. "Just tell me what's going on."

 

"Well, it all began when you told me about the guy in the elevator. I thought it might be him, because of what you described, the Ukranian and the...physical description. So, I asked him if he'd noticed a red-head in his elevator that morning. And he got kinda embarrassed and said yeah, but he had ignored you because he at first didn't realize you were talking to him and then he was too embarrassed to respond. Then his mom called from his little cousins' birthday and she only speaks Ukranian, but Mickey speaks both Ukranian and English, so he responded in Ukranian and then...you know. So, when you suggested talking about him, I mentioned your interest to him, and got him to go along with not speaking English. That's why he ignored us in the elevator for the whole time we were talking about him." She looked over at the other guy, who was blushing deeply, his light skin making it extremely noticeable.  Mandy laughed. "He ignored us 'cause he was doing that." 

 

Mickey kicked at her. "Fuck off." 

 

Mandy laughed, more relaxed now. She glanced up at Ian. "So...sorry?" 

 

Ian glanced away, biting his lip. "I was pretty crass to you, I guess." He looked up at Mickey. "I'm actually pretty impressed that you didn't break with some of the things that I said."

 

The shorter man grinned. "Me, too."

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few days, Ian didn't really run into Mickey, and he wondered if the guy was ignoring him. After the way Mickey had responded to everything that had went down that night, Ian had at least assumed he was gay, and maybe even attracted to him. Had he been wrong? His fears were brought to a head on day four when they bumped into each other in the elevator and Mickey turned around without saying anything. Something in Ian snapped and he pulled the emergency stop, looking at Mickey challengingly when the elevator screeched to a halt and the other man turned to look at him with a puzzled, upset look.

 

The two of them stared at one another for a minute, Ian slightly panting and Michey frozen. Ian really meant to say something, demand an answer, but he opened his mouth and nothing came out. Mickey's eyes searched his face, then dropped to his mouth and Ian broke. He surged forward and grabbed Mickey, who was already moving to meet him. The two of them met in a messy fumble of mouths and bodies. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but God it felt good, and Ian moaned as he pushed Mickey up against the wall, glomming onto his face further. He pushed Mickey's jacket off his shoulders and jerked the other man's hips closer, reveling in the friction-and the whimper Mickey let out. The shorter man ran his hands under Ian's shirt and groaned as Ian pulled back from him, which only made the red-head want to return. Still, he stayed close, caging in Mickey with his body, appreciating how out of breath he was. "Why have you been ignoring me?" He didn't sound confrontational or authoritive like he planned but rather a little breathy and hurt. Mickey let out a breathless little chuckle. "Haven't...haven't been meaning to. Work's been a bitch." 

 

Ian felt a little better, but not completely. "Then why ignore me just now?"

 

Mickey made a small noise. "Because...we're all alone in an elevator, and I didn't wanna rip your clothes off here. Sex in an elevator, man, its just...wrong on so many levels."

 

Ian pulled back. "Was that...was that a fucking pun?" 

 

Mickey snickered and the elevator started moving again as they rocked into the button. Ian looked at him and pressed the number 12 on the panel. "Well, we'll just have to find somewhere else to go then, won't we?"

 

Mickey grinned and pulled him into a kiss again, unbuckling his pants. "Yeah, show me that Mr. Power Top."

 

Ian's eyes darkened as he unbuttoned Mickey's shirt, pulling him out of the elevator towards Ian's room. "Oh, I plan to. I still haven't gotten revenge for that whole  "faking to not speak English" thing." He unlocked his door, watching Mickey swallow and undo his own jeans. "Better do something about that, huh?"

Ian grinned and the two of them pushed into his room, slamming the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I chickened out of a sex scene!! I've never written one before and I'm not sure I'm ready yet. 
> 
> In case anyone's wondering, Mickey said, "Hello? Yeah, I'm on my way", and he said it in Ukrainian. But I used Google Translate, so maybe not perfect, but oh well. 
> 
> Finally, disclaimer: I have no idea how elevators and the emergency stops work, but I'm guessing not like that. I just needed a plot furthering. Sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Because some very helpful people told me that Mickey was born in the Ukraine, I have fixed this story to reflect that.


End file.
